


Taste the Flesh

by Albenkind



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha!Lavi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Intersex!Allen, M/M, Omega!Allen, Omegaverse, Pining, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: I'll let the tags talk for themselves and I don't have any excuses for this.





	

When the redhead landed on his feet with a loud crunch that came from the brittle stone beneath his shoes, everything he could see was dust and dirt that swirled around him. The Akuma had to be dead. This had been their most powerful attack. If it hadn't worked now then the situation was bad. But the silence that surrounded him was a good sign so Lavi simply waited for a few seconds and looked around with his one good eye. The only sound he could hear was still just the wind... then there was a huff. "Allen?!" He called out loud and gripped his weapon so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Are you okay?!" Lavi called once more and then he could see a flash of bright white to his left. It was Allen and a wave of relief washed through him. He sighed when the younger boy landed next to him with a grin, his sword disappearing into green dust before the green merged with his body again and formed a dark grey coloured arm. A few feathers from his collar fell down to the ground along with the dirt when the wind started to still. "You could at least answer when I call for you." Lavi complained, his hammer shrinking back into his pocket size with a small gesture of his hand. 

Allen shrugged. "I was right here. No need to shout." He replied calmly and chuckled at his concerned look. "Mission accomplished it seems, shall we go back home?" He added while stretching out his arms a little. Lavi only smiled at that and reached out to wrap a possessive arm around the smaller one's shoulder so he could pull him close and plant a soft kiss to the side of his head. "Yes, let's go back home quickly. You smell _really_ good today. Either it was just the fight or... maybe your next high is about to happen?" Lavi asked quietly as he pulled Allen along. Allen hummed quietly and put an arm around Lavi's hips - a gentle touch that made Lavi shiver slightly. It had been a while since Allen's entered his heat so it would still take a few days until it would be over. Lavi knew he shouldn't have agreed to let Allen out in public when the end of his heat had not yet arrived but all the other Exorcists were away so there hadn't been another option. "I don't know but going home quickly sounds like a good idea." Allen replied with a grin, pulling Lavi even closer so their hips bumped against each other. 

With his free hand, Allen opened the gate of Noah's ark so they could travel back to Headquarters within a single heartbeat. Usually Lavi would insist to write the mission report right away but with Allen pressed against him like that and with his scent getting stronger the duties were pushed down by his instincts. And to be precise... taking care of Allen's carnal needs was one of his duties as well even if initially it had been some sort of an accident. As Bookman's apprentice it had been really unfortunate and it was a rare thing to see a future Bookman getting involved with this. Back when Lavi and his teacher arrived at the Black Order he never thought he would have an Omega tied to him at some point. And he'd really tried. He'd really tried not to give in to Allen but when his first heat arrived after his sixteenth birthday... it had been impossible. Allen had _begged_ him to bond with him.

"We still have a few hours left before morning. It's almost a shame that Link will be monitoring me again from now on." Suddenly, Allen's voice pulled him out of his thoughts again once Allen opened the door to his room. Lavi instinctively locked the door behind them again and took off his jacket to throw it onto the couch. "You just _had_ to mention that Crow, did you?" Lavi was annoyed. Annoyed that this man would be so close to Allen all the time. He didn't want to be jealous but oh he was. With a growl, Lavi pulled Allen towards him and immediately started to undo the buttons of his jacket. A grin spread across Allen's lips. "Link knows I belong to you. He wouldn't dare." Allen replied and helped Lavi to undress him, letting his own jacket fall down to the ground before starting to work on his own belt while being pushed backwards towards the bed. 

"Take your things off. I can smell that you're ready. Why didn't you tell me you were before we went to the mission?!" Lavi asked and impatiently worked on his own clothes. Allen did the same and let out a laugh. "Saving Akuma is more important, that's why." Lavi had to roll his one good eye at that answer. This was typical but in this moment he didn't care. Allen barely managed to get rid of his clothes when Lavi already pushed him onto the bed. Like this, without any clothes and in this small room his scent was even more intoxicating and thrilling. Lavi almost couldn't hold himself back anymore. With Allen's heat it was the strongest during the start and during the last few days so he wasn't really surprised about the effect Allen had on him right now. And honestly he didn't care either. The thick smell of Allen's body filled his nose and Lavi took a deep breath when he crawled onto the bed as well. His cock was already hard and while he crawled on top of Allen, his eye followed the subtle corves of Allen's body. How it was presented before him like a present. There was not even a single trace of submission in Allen's eyes. It was quite the opposite. Allen spread his legs in a welcoming way, revealing how aroused he was as well. "What are you waiting for?" He asked, making Lavi gasp with pleasure already. 

Allen's cock was already hard as well and where his balls should be, the skin was simply plump and full, slit in the middle to cover a deliciously wet cunt for Lavi. The red head licked his lips. No matter how many times he saw this, it always made his heart beat with anticipation and want. With need. Bending down, Lavi buried his head between Allen's legs. One hand rested against his thigh and pushed it further away to get more space to use while the other hand to wrap it around Allen's cock, slowly stroking him while his mouth was busy taking care of his cunt. Lavi almost felt dizzy from the scent and the taste, lapping at Allen like his life would depend on it. He mouths along the plump folds, using his teeth for good measure and sucks at them. Allen moans loudly, bucking his hips against Lavi's mouth obviously wanting more. And Lavi gives him more. Allen screams once Lavi dives his tongue to the top and locates his clit with precision. He lets his tongue poke at it, dragging the flat side across it before sucking at it while still stroking him in synch. Allen seems to be stuck between wanting more and wanting to pull away but Lavi has none of it. Instead he pushes himself closer to Allen, moving his tongue faster until he is rewarded with Allen's orgasm. He whimpers and breathes heavily as Lavi slowly pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

The redhead grins and looked at Allen for a few seconds, relishing the sight in front of him. Allen's skin almost glows and his limps twitch slightly with the aftermath of his orgasm, leaving Allen panting and sweating, his hair clutching to his sweaty face. Wasting no more time and giving Allen no time to recover from his first orgasm, Lavi rather unceremoniously grabbed Allen by his shoulder and turned him around, leaving Allen to let out a surprised yelp from the overstimulation. He took the milky white hips into his hands and aligned himself with his wet entrance and slammed in. Allen screamed, fingers clawing at the bed sheets when Lavi immediately set a fast pace. Allen's cunt was welcoming and warm and tight just like he remembered it from all the times before where they had mated and he knew that he would never get tired of this feeling. And because it was still the middle of the night and the other members of the Order were still sleeping, Allen didn't seem to bother being quiet. Instead the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin with each of Lavi's thrusts were mixed with Allen's cries of pleasure. And judging by how pitched his voice was, Lavi figured that this had been overdue by a few hours so getting back here immediately had been the right decision. 

Lavi let himself sink into Allen again and again, looking down where their bodies became one, almost coming right there at the sight of his own cock vanishing inside Allen and reappearing again with each movement. He already felt the pressure build low in his abdomen when Allen started to tense his muscles around him and move his hips backwards whenever Lavi pushed in, causing Lavi to moan loudly. "What would you do if I release myself inside your cunt?" Lavi suddenly asked, almost automatically. He knew it would be dangerous to even think about the possibility but he and Allen had talked about this a few times already lately and the more he thought about getting Allen pregnant, the more he liked it. Allen whined at his words but didn't say anything yet which made Lavi growl with ill-humour. But he wouldn't give this idea up just yet. "Think about it. Forcing my knot into you to pump you full-" instinctively, Lavi held Allen's hips tighter until his knuckles turned white "-I would love to watch you grow with my child and watch how you develop small, firm breasts." Lavi continued and moved his hands higher until he caught grip of Allen's ribs. He'd done it before but Allen had always gone to the hospital wing to make sure he wouldn't get pregnant. Though right now... the thought that Allen wouldn't do it afterwards was way more tempting.

He gave him a particularly hard thrust and Allen howled, having no time to recover when Lavi pulled him up so he could wrap his arms around his torso, never once stopping the movement of his thrusts. Allen's mouth hung open and the sounds were music to his ears and when he actually replied much to Lavi's surprise, his voice was ragged and interrupted by his constant moans. "I can imagine it and I- want it." Allen replied quietly. "Do it." Lavi's eyes widened at that and his thrusts slowed down a little, causing the coil of pleasure in his stomach to stop building up for a moment. Did Allen even know what exactly he meant? If he really wanted to take this next step, things would get even more complicated. " _Do it!_ " Allen insisted once more, almost irritating Lavi with how much force Allen put into his words. 

But he wouldn't turn Allen down. But he wants this differently. Allen gave him so much more than just pleasure and he wants to look into those bright eyes when he finishes. Pulling out for only enough time to roll Allen back onto his back, Lavi positions himself between his legs once more and slams in, snapping his hips fast as he locks his eye with Allen's. Lavi supports his weight by resting his hands to either side of Allen's head while Allen almost immediately wrapped his legs around Lavi's hips, almost forcing him to push in even deeper while his hands try to hold onto his back, scrabbling uselessly at the tight and wet skin, only managing to leave red streaks with the nails of his left hand when he scratches over it. Lavi shivers from the burning sensation, driving hard into Allen when he feels his orgasm approaching. "Allen--" Lavi groans, leaving the other boy to clench around him once more, pulling Lavi down for a desperate and uncoordinated kiss. Their teeth slam against each other and sending a stinging pain through Lavi's head but he didn't mind. He is too distracted. Allen is everywhere. His body screams for him- for his knot and his touches and Allen's lips occupy his own mouth entirely. He sucks at Lavi's lips and pushes his tongue into Lavi's mouth forcefully as a vibration went through his throat when Allen moaned loudly once again. 

This was enough to help Lavi let go of the reins he'd been holding on and he gives himself over to his lust, allowing himself to just feel Allen's cunt around him. The warm and soft heat, the soft whimpers of the white haired boy under him. Allen was his. _His_. His omega who was screaming for his release. "Lavi." Allen whispers and the sound of his voice was so beautiful that Lavi just lost it. He pushes into Allen forcefully one last time, burying himself into Allen's cunt almost impossibly deep the moment he could feel Allen clench involuntarily around him and spurt his own release between their stomachs right when Lavi reached his own orgasm as well. Lavi's movements freeze for a second and then he immediately feels his knot swell rapidly. 

They both panted heavily while Lavi finally let himself down onto Allen's trembling body. Lavi's knot grew, filling and stretching Allen while he pulsed his seed into his mate without a pause. It was a wonderful feeling as always - but even more today because of their rather spontaneous decision to not do something about it this time. Lavi held Allen tightly to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller body as they waited for the rhythmic spurting of his cock to slow down until it fully stopped when he had nothing more to give Allen. Even then it took them both some time to catch their breaths and for Lavi's knot to deflate. In the meantime, Lavi almost cuddled up to Allen, taking in his scent while Allen's hand ran through Lavi's damp hair. "This was... unexpected..." Allen laughed and held Lavi even closer. Lavi raised his eyebrows and pulled back just enough so he could look into his eyes. "That's not what I expected to hear right now. I thought you'd say something more like... _Oh Lavi you're really good at Sex_. Something like that, you know?" Lavi teased with a grin but Allen only pecked his nose. "I meant that we somehow spontaneously decided that I won't-- we won't do something about... that.", "That?", "That."

Lavi huffed, still inside Allen and refusing to pull out yet. He wanted to hear it. "You need to specify _that_." Allen blushed at that and cleared his throat before licking his lips nervously. "You know... that we both kinda decided to have a... a child." Allen finally said after a pause that was almost too long and awkward, considering they had just mated. Lavi grinned happily at that. They both knew it probably had been quite a stupid decision and that they would both get into quite a lot of trouble with their teachers and... the Order. But they both didn't care. Lavi was way too happy to have Allen as a mate and now that Allen had proven that he was ready to take this next step as well... it was decided. There was nothing to be afraid about. They'd go through with this together and Lavi just knew in this moment that it was the right decision. 

He and Allen belonged together. And with this opportunity spreading out in front of them, they'd have a future together no one would be able to take away from them.


End file.
